


Bulletproof

by Yahelle8



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahelle8/pseuds/Yahelle8
Summary: Juliantina solving crimes together. Detective story.





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you believe in heaven?" Valentina asks Juliana while they were lying side by side on the grass one afternoon.

Juliana smiled, she's used to this kind of Valentina.

They have been best friends since they were five years old and she loves how Valentina always asks her this simple things.

And four years later, she still loves their simple and random talks.

"I don't know. Do you?"

Valentina was quiet. She didn't reply right away and Juliana had to glance her way just to make sure she's still with her.

She heard a heavy sigh, and Juliana knows what she was thinking. 

"Your mom is in a better place now, chikita." Juliana reaches out for her left hand and squeezes it gently.

Juliana's heart breaks when she sees a tear falling down Valentina's eye.

She's upset that she couldn't do anything to lift her bestfriend's mood.

Valentina turns towards her to bury her head on Juliana's neck. She had her right hand covering her mouth to filter her whimpering while her left hand clings to Juliana's right side of shoulder.

Juliana had to look up just to keep herself from crying too. She needs to be strong for Valentina.

So Juliana wraps her in her arms to make Val feel that she's not alone; that she'll always be here for her, no matter what.

"Mi mama." Valentina cries once more. Juliana couldn't bare it anymore, with her teary eyes she kisses Valentina on her temple while whispering words of encouragement.

But it only made Valentina cry even more. And Juliana thinks that its okay. Valentina had just lost her mother because of cancer two days ago after battling with it for many years.

Juliana witnessed everything and she tried her best to be there for Val every single time that she needed her.

"I'm here. I won't ever leave you." Juliana had uttered those words with sincerity.

Valentina gently lifts her head, her face red from all the crying and with a sad eyes she looked at Juliana. "Pinky.. promise?" she manages to say in between her sobs, holding up her cute little finger.

With a gentle smile Juliana tucks the stray hair covering Valentina's face that got stained from her tears, she said, "Promise."

And she intertwined her pinky finger with Val. "I'll be your bestfriend forever."

 

* * *

 

 

Juliana was not really surprised to see Valentina waiting for her in her college dorm room. Her roommate, Chelsea, must have let her in before going out in a party tonight.

And the thirty unread messages and twelve missed calls from Valentina had given her a hint of this scenario. She has been ignoring her since this morning but she knew that once Val was done with her classes for the day, she'll be here to demand for an explanation.

She sighs because Juliana knows that her best friend is currently pissed at her. She rolls her eyes at how Valentina tries so hard to look intimidating right now while sitting on her bed, arms crossed and with a straight face. 

If only she knew how adorable she looks trying to be serious but Juliana wouldn't dare to make fun of her at this moment, it will only fuel Val's anger towards her. And she doesn't want that. 

"So, you're just gonna ignore me, huh?"

Juliana pretends to look busy by getting her night clothes in her closet obviously trying to avoid _this_ conversation. 

"I am your best friend and I had to find out about it with your five hundred friends on facebook?!"

The truth is, Juliana feels guilty. And she understands why her bestfriend looks so pissed right now. She has every right to be mad at her.

She turns around and leans on her closet door. Valentina deserves an apology and she knows she wouldn't leave her alone until she gives her one. "I'm sorry. I didn't knew she would post that picture."

Valentina stands up without unclenching her arms around her, a look that Juliana knows too well. She knows that Valentina is trying to protect herself from something, Juliana just doesn't know what.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She could hear the hurt in her voice.

Juliana had to look away because the guilt is starting to affect her, "I don't know how." It was the truth. She never told Valentina that she like girls because she could never find the right time or words to tell her. "I thought you knew after that kiss."

Her _first_ kiss. _Their_ first kiss. 

They were thirteen and were curious about a lot of things. And one of it was kissing someone. They both haven't had thier first kiss and was too nervous to try it with boys, so they have decided to kiss each other instead.

It was only normal to practice kissing with someone you trust and there is no other person that she trusts more than Valentina. 

"Damn it, Juls! You had a boyfriend!" 

Oh, right. She did. "Sergio? You know he's gay! We were just each other's beards"

"Thanks for reminding me that! Another thing you lied to me about by the way." 

"Don't be so dramatic. We only dated for a week. And besides, it was not my place to tell you about his preference. It's never okay to out somebody without their permission."

Valentina walks towards her. "Have I gave you any indication before that I'm homophobic? Is that why you didn't tell me? Did I do something wrong?"

Some things never change. Valentina would always have that faint heart thinking that it was her fault why bad things happen.

Juliana throws the night clothes that she's holding on her bed so she could hold Valentina's both arms. "No no no.. You did nothing wrong. I was just stupid, okay?"

They both look at each other. "Do you even love her?"

Juliana shrugs, "It's too early to tell, but I like her a lot." She tries to brush if off by smiling. 

Valentina stayed quiet for a moment. There are plenty of thoughts and questions that are running through her mind right now. 

Valentina has always been the brains and beauty between the two of them. Although Juliana is pretty and smart too but Valentina is the kind of girl who takes education seriously. But at the same time she would ace on everything without so much effort. It was in her genes to be the best at everything. Valentina was their class valedictorian while Juliana was happy to graduate high school with enough grades to get into a good university so she could be a detective someday. 

Maybe also due to her father, Leon Carvajal, always pushing Valentina to be the best at everything, a trait of a true Carvajal.

But this thing going on with Juliana confuses her a lot. Valentina looks at her best friend as she tries to figure out how she feels about this. "Are you sure this isn't a phase? They say that college is where you experiment but you didn't have to date her after sleeping with her."

Juliana laughs and she immediately knows they'll be alright. "No one is an over achiever like you."

It was Valentina's turn to roll her eyes at her, "Well, you could've went to Yale with me and took up Med if you wanted to. Stop selling yourself short. You're not dumb Juls, you're just lazy."

"And poor." She argued.

"Papa had no problem paying for your tuition, you were just stupid to decline." Valentina argues back while settling herslelf on Juliana's bed. Leon treats Juliana as his own daughter. 

"Hey, you just said I'm not dumb!"

"Yes, but I didn't say you weren't stupid. You do stupid things but it doesn't mean that you're dumb."

Juliana starts to take off her clothes to change into her over size shirt. "You and your arguements. I always wonder why you didn't take pre law, you were obviously good at that shit." Juliana was expecting a quick reply to argue but she heard nothing. She got curious and turns around to find that Valentina was staring at her butt.

Valentina knew she was caught but didn't give a damn, that's her bestfriend and she has all the right to stare at her anytime she wants. She have seen and touched more parts of Juliana over the years and she's not going to start shying now just because her bestfriend came out as gay on facebook.

"Like what you see?" Juliana teases her.

"Have you been working out? Your ass looks bigger now." Valentina ignored her teasing.

Juliana shakes her head while smiling, of course, her straight bestfriend would never flirt back. 

It was like their secret rule to never cross that line with each other. 

"Yeah, Lyka has been teaching me some butt exercises. I'll teach you if you want."

Valentina scoots over to give space to Juliana so she can get into bed. "If exercise, you mean sex, no thank you." She drapes her left harm over Juliana's stomach and uses her friend's arm as her pillow.

They look so comfortable with each other that other people find it hard to believe that they weren't a thing.

When Chelsea first walked in on them like this one time and she had to convince her roommate for a month that Valentina and her weren't dating.

And after a few more times seeing them together, her roommate just accepted the fact that Juliana was telling the truth.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?"

Valentina is the most important person in her life, next to her mom of course, and she wants to make sure that this will not affect their friendship. 

"I would never be okay with you dating that blonde bitch. Have you seen her facebook?"

"Nope. But I'm sure you're going to tell me because I'm sure you've already stalked all of her social media accounts since this afternoon when you saw our picture."

Valentina ignored her sarcasm, "Who posts food selfies on facebook? That's why we have Instagram! And another thing, how can you date someone so basic?"

"She's not, just give her a chance. She's really caring and sweet. Other than you, she's the only person I'm comfortable enough to talk about El Chino."

And they both know that it was a big deal. El Chino is Juliana's father who left her and Lupita, her mom, when she was six years old. But before he did, he had left a lot of sad and scary memories for Juliana which she only talked about with Valentina. 

So when Juliana found herself talking about him with Lyka, she knew that what she had with her is special. 

Valentina was silent for a while. Juliana couldn't see her face because Val's head is resting on her chest. "Just give me time to adjust." Her voice was sad and serious. "I just panicked. I accept you for who you are and who you want to be. Just please, give me time to get use to this."

"Nothing has to change between us." Juliana kisses the top of her head. "You can still call me in the middle of the night to help you sleep. I will always be here for you whenever you need me."

Valentina looks up and Juliana stares back at those beautiful blue eyes, "Pinky..promise?" 

"Promise. Bestfriends forever."

Juliana had always meant those words but why does it start to feel like she was lying to Valentina and most especially to herself at this moment?

Even though Juliana knows she might like Valentina more than she should, she would never act on it.

Valentina was right. She's not dumb. Juliana knows she has feelings for her bestfriend, unrequited feelings which made it easier for her to just bury it deep down and forget about it.

Juliana decides to just shake it off and hugs Valentina back who is now starting to doze off. Juliana allows her bestfriend's sweet vanilla scent to relax her as it always does. Closing her eyes as she smiles because she's contented just being with Valentina like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lazy day so I had time to write.. I hope you'll like this too. But don't get used to the quick updates. 😂
> 
> Trigger warnings. Talks about death.

**JULS** **Pov**

"What do we have here?" I asked as soon as I walked in the door. Four pair of eyes are immediately on me and one of which is from my boss, Head chief Inspector Gonzales, who looks like someone took a dump on his coffee.

Ramirez stopped talking about something on the projector and then motions for me to take a sit.

Sanchez speaks before he could continue. "What took you so long to.. _come_?" Sanchez asked making the other guys laugh too. 

I hated it when I'm the one they're making fun of, but I'm already used to it because it has been a part of my everyday life for years now since I started working on this precinct.

I glared at them which made them stopped laughing all at once. "I was.. busy."

We have been working together at the homicide depatment for three years and even if these boys were gross most of the time, I still consider them as family. They will always have my back as I to them. I trust my life with them. 

"So we've heard. You were on speaker dumb ass." I glared at Sanchez for not informing that a while ago and instinctly, he raises both of his hands as if to tell me he was innocent. "Baby.. Yeah.. Yes.. Uhuh.." Javier tries to mimic me. 

I rolled my eyes at them as I take a sit on an empty chair beside the head chief. "Perverts." I said while they continue to make fun of me.

I didn't have to deny it to the boys. They knew I was gay since day one. Ramirez is married already so the only guys who tried to hit on me were Sanchez and Javier, both on their mid thirties. 

But their fantasy only lasted for a day because I told them I'm a lesbian and would only be into them if they'll have the parts required for me to be interested with them. 

"Enough." Gonzales orders in which the others did listen. "Leave Valdez alone. We don't want grumpy Valdez coming out especially on case." I shook my head at him, the biggest bully of all. "Ramirez, continue."

"I'll repeat the need to know for Valdez's sake, you can just read the folder after if you need more info." He addresses me and I nod at him. "The victim was a 15 years old, female. Only child, living with mom. Dad died six years ago."

I tried not to flinch when he starts to flick through the victim's post mortem pictures on the screen. No matter how long you've been working as a homicide detective, you would never get used to seeing dead children or teens.

"Cause of death?" I asked to distract myself from that nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach. 

"Asphyxiation cause by strangulation." Another picture was shown and again, I had to look away. I reached out for the folder in the middle of the table to make myself busy.

"Mrs. Romero confirmed that the victim was still alive at quarter to nine in the evening when she knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. She said that the victim was listening to a really loud music and she had to ask her to tone it down a little. She did turned the volume down and then the mother went back downstairs to lock up." Sanchez shares while he looks at his notes.

"The next morning, around seven am, Mrs. Romero went to her daughter's room to wake her up and that's when she saw the victim lying on the floor. When she found no pulse, called 911."

There's something not adding up with the story and it's making me feel uneasy. "What is it Valdez?" My boss asks me.

"Did the victim responded back to her mother? Any evidence other than someone lowering the volume of the music? Because anyone could do that, even the killer." I wonder out loud.

Javier hands me a paper. "That was her cellphone records. She had made an outgoing call to her bestfriend at school, Tiffany Summers, at ten o five in the evening and ended ten thirty five. That was her last call."

"Did someone took Ms. Summer's statement?" No one responded. "Valdez, go with Ramirez and get that kid's statement. Talk to the teachers and everyone who knew this kid."

I nod.

"Sanchez, get in touch with the lab and get the full autopsy report. Javier talk to the mother again. Check the neighbors too." Gonzales instructed them. "Whomever did this, needs to be in prison asap!"

"Copy, boss!" Sanchez answers while heading out the room followed by everyone else.

 

* * *

 

"I hated highschool." Ramirez utters under his breath while we were walking on the empty hallway. The principal is walking ahead of us, leading us to his office where we can ask the students privately for some questions. "Don't tell me you were the queen bee back then?"

"Nope, but my bestfriend was so I'm kind of untouchable by default." I said like it was not a big deal. "She's rich, the head cheerleader, Valedictorian and school president. She was very popular. Every boys wanted to date her and every girls wanted to be her."

Mr. Goldstein, the principal, stops in front of a door that has a sign that says 'Principal' on it. He opens it and then motions for us to go inside. "I'll get Ms. Summers, please make yourselves comfortable inside."

"Thank you, Mr. Goldstein." He nods as he closes the door gently.

Ramirez settles on the couch while I remained standing looking around the room. "So, what happened? Did you date her?"

"It's Valentina."

"Oh. Say no more." Ramirez shakes his head with that eat shitting grin of his. "I should've know it was her when started of with rich and a valedictorian." He laughs as if aomething about it was funny. "I could never be bestfriends with a woman like that."

The boys from the precint knew Valentina very much. 

It was not a secret that they have been crushing on her since the first time they've met her. "Well, good thing I'm not you then."

"You know what I mean, dumb ass." I smile knowing that my comment was able to annoy Ramirez. "But seriously though, you're hot Valdez and she's hot. Why didn't you?"

I looked at him confused. "Why didn't I what?"

He shakes his head at me, "Oh, come one, you know.. Why didn't you made a move before?"

I didn't expect that question. We have been asked so many questions about us before. The usuals were; Are you sure you're not together? Or How do you not fall in love with her? And the worst was, How come you two never dated each other?

I asked myself that once and it made me realized about the real reason why I didn't.

And before I could answer Ramirez, the door opens. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Mr. Goldstein apologized. "We have a bit of a problem."

I sigh knowing what the principal is about to tell us. I look at my partner and he knew that we'll be here longer than we anticipated.

* * *

"Thank you Mr. Summers for coming in here in such short notice." Ramirez greets the obviously annoyed father. "We just wanted to ask your daughter a few questions regarding her friend, Faith Romero, but apparently Ms. Summers thought we were here to arrest her and called you."

The man does not look pleased at all with what was happening. "She said there were policemen at her school who's going to take her away."

"No. We were just going to ask some questions, with Mr. Goldstein's supervision, ofcourse. We already asked a few students while waiting for you. She's the last one that we're going to interview for today." I explained while showing him that I am not intimidated by him.

I grew up with the Carvajals. I have seen a lot of businessmen that were more scarier than him. So that look that he's trying to give us right now doesn't phase me one bit. "Here, you might want to see this." I handed him the phone records.

"We just wanted to know if she really talked to Faith that night. If it was indeed her that answered the phone." I try to approach the matter carefully. "The phone call lasted for thirty minutes. We didn't need to know what they've talked about if she didn't want to, we just need for her to confirm to us that it was Faith she talked to." Mr. Summers looks at her daughter and then at us.

My eyes have never left the girl which is sitting on the other side of the table from me. Ever since she came in, her head was bowed down avoiding any eye contact with us.

"Did you talked to her?" Her father asked.

We were all shocked when she shakes her head no.

"But isn't that your phone number?" I asked confused.

"I.. thought I've lost my phone..uhm.. two days ago at gym class. Daddy, I was gonna to tell you about it tonight, but this morning when I opened my locker.. It was there. So I thought that maybe I just forgot I left it inside." Tiffany was looking at her dad with teary eyes. Obviously, there's more to the story that this girl is not telling us. And the father must've felt it too because the next thing we know, he is dragging her daughter out of the room away from us.

"We still have a few questions to ask her, sir." I tried to catch up with him and the girl before they get oit of the door.

"If you want answers from my daughter, get a warrant. She has panic attacks and this kind of stress will only trigger her sickness. So unless the court orders me to allow you to bombard my daughter with your questions, I'm sorry but you would have to stay away from her."

Ramirez tried to step forward to argue with the father but I stopped him with my right hand. He looked at me like I had lost my mind.

We just watched the two walked away from us. 

"Mr. Goldstein, can I have a word with you please?" I turn to the principal as he nods and walks back in the office. "Call the chief. Tell him we need a warrant for Ms. Summer's phone and bedroom." He was clearly confused but obeyed me anyway.

I went inside the office to talk to the principal. "Was there any report for a lost phone by Ms. Summers?"

"Let me check." Mr. Goldstein walks over a book case and pulls out a logbook. "Tiffany said two days ago but the only lost phone reported was from yesterday. It was from a freshman kid named Josh Flores. Nothing from four or five days ago either."

"How about the cctv cameras on the hallways? Do we have access to that?"

"We don't have one near the gym area. The only camera we have is at the main entrance and the back door. Another one inside the cafeteria but that won't be any help to you."

I sigh. "What can you tell me about Ms. Summers?" I ask as I sit on the chair in front of his table. He closes the logbook and went back to his seat.

"That girl you saw a while ago was not the real her."

My eyebrow rises, "What'd you mean, not her?"

"The kids here calls her the HBIC, the 'it girl'. Rich, pretty girl, head cheerleader and girlfriend of the quarterback, that girl is full of confidence. During her four years here, I have never seen Tiffany acts so vulnerable like that."

"You think she lied about the phone?" 

He shrugs. "She could be, Im not really sure about that but one thing I do know is that girl wouldn't talk to Faith unless there's something up."

"Aren't they bestfriends? That was the report that one of our detectives got."

Mr. Goldstein looks confused, "Who gave you that information? Those two were opposites. Faith was a very reserved girl who was focused with her studies. She was scholar and has been on top of her class ever since freshman year." His face turns sad. "That girl had so much potential."

"Was she bullied by Tiffany?" Being the Principal/Guidance Counselor of the school, he must have known these things. But before he could answer, his cell phone rings. He was confused at first when he looked at who the caller is and then he decided to take it afterwards.

"Excuse me." He says standing up. "Hello?" Mr. Goldstein answered the call while showing his back at me. "Yes. I understand." I observed the change of tone. in his voice. "I will."

"Everything alright?" He swallowed hard and then takes out his handkerchief to wipe the new found sweat on his forehead.

"Valdez, we got the subpoena. Sanchez will meet us at the Summer's residence." Ramirez must have sensed that something weird was going on with the principal because he gave me a confused look. "Are we good here?"

I nod at my partner. "Thank you so much for your cooperation. We will call you once we require more help from you." I said as I offer him a handshake.

And I was right. He is nervous right now because his hands were cold and clammy.

As much as I wanted to stay and question him more, getting a hard evidence is more important than a hunch. But I'll definitely keep an eye at Mr. Goldstein just to be sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no law knowledge of any kind so please don't hate me if I get some things wrong when it comes to Law terminologies or procedures. Lets just all pretend for the sake of the story. Lol
> 
> I promise if I have time, I'll try to educate myself a bit. 😂 
> 
> Xoxo,  
> Yahelle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a background story before they start solving crimes together. 😂  
> I've given some hints of what would Juliana and Valentina's profession would be. Anyone is welcome to take a guess. Lol


End file.
